A prototype for a computer-controlled Intelligent Refrigerated Automatic Storage System (IRASS) for medical laboratories will be developed. This system will include a database in the controlling computer for tracking the storage and retrieval of specimens, a bar code reader for verification, and various robotic hardware for the movement of specimens. When completed the system will automatically store and retrieve laboratory specimens to and from a refrigerator which has been fitted with automated storage drawers. The main advantages to a medical laboratory are: 1. Reduced laboratory personnel cost by reducing labor required for storage and retrieval of specimens. 2. Increasing test reliability by decreasing the risk of testing incorrect samples. 3. Decreasing the risk of infection of laboratory personnel by decreasing the amount of manual specimen handling. Phase I includes an evaluation of both the hardware and software prior to designing a sophisticated Phase II IRASS that will be commercially marketed.